


Assumptions

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alpha Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Death to the Alpha Pack!, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Matchmaker Derek Hale, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Pack, Rated For Violence, Scott is a Bad Friend, Wingman Derek Hale, all of the violent stuff happens in chapter 5, well good is relative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Derek was a strong alpha, Stiles was his magical, talented emissary. It only made sense that they were a couple. Only they're not, and neither of them has any interest in being with the other.or: 5 times people assumed Stiles and Derek were a couple and 1 time they learned differently





	1. Lydia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



> So I was reading over the Stoyd prompts you gave, because even if I didn't put it as a ship there might be something that sparked the mojo. Long story short I saw "Everyone thinks Derek and Stiles are together […] but really him and Boyd are getting serious" and thought 5+1 fic and then I used most of the other prompts for each of the chapters. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the monster this grew to be.

Lydia still wasn't really sure what was happening. One moment Stiles was driving his jeep through a wall, the next she was standing in front of Jackson who was covered in scales confessing her love to him as everyone watched. Then she had to watch as Jackson was killed just so he could come back to life with a roar.

Neither Lydia nor Jackson had tried to move out of their embrace yet, both too relieved to still have one another to care about appearances right now. Lydia couldn't see Allison from where her head rested on Jackson's shoulder, but she could see the others – the pack.

Stiles carefully got out of the jeep and walked over to one of the men who had killed - saved? - Jackson. Lydia assumed he was the alpha, Derek. She could remember seeing him in front of the McCall house when Jackson turned into the kanima. His bushy brows were in a deep frown as he took in Stiles' appearance. For a moment she worried about what he'd do to Stiles, but relaxed as he carefully took Stiles' face into his hands.

She watched as Derek carefully angled Stiles head to get a better look at his wounds. They exchanged words she couldn't hear before Derek pulled Stiles into a hug, pressing him so strongly against his body, she though he was trying to fuse them together (not that it would be the weirdest thing she saw all night).

Stiles hid his face in Derek's shoulder as Derek looked up at Boyd who finally managed to make his way out of the jeep. Boyd stopped a couple feet away from the couple, only moving when Derek held out his hand to him. He moved into the touch, let Derek's hand hold him still as he searched for wounds that he wouldn't find.

Derek pulled him into a hug as well, pulling him flush against Stiles' back, arms around one another as Stiles' leaner form almost completely disappeared between all their muscle. Only his left arm was visible as he moved it from it's resting place on Derek's back to instead awkwardly wrap around Boyd to pull him closer.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth before they slowly untangled themselves. Derek made his way to the jeep to look after Erica who was still lying in the backseat. Stiles leaned heavily on Boyd now, whatever adrenalin that kept him going was gone now.

One of Boyd's strong arms was wrapped around his waist, holding him close to Boyd's chest as if Boyd feared he'd disappear on him if he didn't. It probably had something to do with the reason of Stiles' disappearance from the field and how he later showed up beaten and at his house together with Boyd and Erica. Lydia was sitting in her car which was parked in front of the Stilinski house at the time, considering whenever or not to try and see if Stiles was found already. She panicked when she noticed the three of them limping in her direction, Erica being the worst off after Stiles, but Stiles calmed her down and then everything went so fast and now they were all here.

Isaac made his way over to Stiles and Boyd. Stiles tried to go for a playful smile as he said something to him, but even she could see him twitch in pain. Isaac didn't answer. Instead he carefully wound his arms around them and started sobbing into Stiles' buzz cut.

She closed her eyes and pulled Jackson closer to her, she didn't want to intrude into any more intimate moments than she already had. Lydia didn't really know these people as good as she thought she did. They went through things she couldn't even imagine before. 

But looking at Jackson, how he had to suffer because she didn't know and couldn't be there for him...she wanted to know. She wanted to know everything about the supernatural and Stiles appeared to be the one most willing to share with her.

But it could wait until all their tears were dry and no one was naked.


	2. Scott

Scott let out a sigh as he, once again, stepped into a puddle of cold water. They were wandering through the preserve looking for some sort of monster that made it unnaturally cold for this time of the year. “They” being himself, Derek, Boyd and Stiles. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Stiles shivering which made him angry again about Stiles being here in the first place. He didn't understand why Stiles needed to come too, he was a human and, unlike Allison, didn't have any training as a hunter. But Derek insisted that both his second in command, aka Boyd, and his emissary, which appeared to be Stiles, joined them in taking the thing down at it's weakest: the full moon.

Scott didn't really understand why it would be the weakest on the full moon, he stopped paying attention once Stiles went into explanations of astronomy that went way over his head, but it meant that they were a few people short with Isaac and Erica keeping Jackson company on his first full moon as a real werewolf while Lydia was ready to lock them behind a mountain ash barrier.

And now here they were: 3 partly soaked werewolves and a shivering human wandering around seemingly guideless in the preserve in the middle of the night. He had to stop himself from growling. He hated that he needed to go with them, he'd rather stay in or try to fix his relationship with Allison.

But since Stiles got in his face about using Derek to kill Gerard and working with Gerard for a while, he was under constant surveillance and had to go on all the patrols and stuff. They didn't even treat Peter like this and he was the one to blame for everything!

Scott glared at Derek's back. He couldn't think of a single thing that would attract Stiles to Derek, but the guy clearly used whatever feelings Stiles had for him to get what he wanted. He was the same as Peter in that aspect. Scott found it disgusting that Peter developed some sort of fondness for Stiles and that Stiles, instead of pushing the older man away, soaked in the attention and bantered with him at every turn.

Scott shuddered. At least he wasn't all touchy feely like Derek was with his lingering hands that Stiles pushed into like a cat enjoying a good petting. And that's what Stiles was to them: a pet to entertain them and keep them company. If Scott wasn't watched as much he'd try to make a plan with Deaton to finally get rid of them and free the others. As it was he could do nothing but follow.

Stiles shivered again, rubbing at his arms to generate warmth. This time Scott watched as Derek titled his head to look at Stiles before looking at Boyd on his other side. He raised an expectant eye brow, eyes moving back and forth between Boyd's eyes and his leather jacket.

After a few moments Boyd's shoulders sacked in defeat and he took off his jacket and gave it to Derek. Derek rolled his eyes as he passed it along to Stiles who wasted no time to slip the warm, too big jacket on, cuddling the fabric close to his body.

“Thanks,” Stiles said with a content smile as his shudders ceased. 

Scott saw Derek's elbow poke Boyd's side, most likely to keep him from speaking up. When Boyd didn't say anything, Derek shook his head letting out a sigh. “No problem.”

Derek may be bad alpha, but he was an even worse boyfriend, couldn't even be bothered to take his own jacket off and then had the gall to be annoyed about the whole thing on top of it. Scott wished once more he could leave and go to Deaton instead of having to follow Derek who took the lead while mumbling something about “idiots” under his breath.


	3. Jackson

Jackson let himself sink into the couch next to Lydia. They just finished planning out a strategy to deal with both the Argents and the alpha pack that roamed around. It was exhausting dealing with so many variables of what could go wrong and what info needs to be used when that his head was spinning.

He admitted (to himself) that he may have been a bit too uncaring about the Argent situation, but at least he didn't date their daughter after being threatened by Chris Argent himself unlike some people. Some people who also slowed down the planning process by speaking up when they really should shut up.

Most of the planning was done by Stilinski, overseen by Derek and enabled by this Peter creeper who kept on giving Stilinski books that made the emissary crackle madly. Jackson preferred to not know what those books contained, even Derek looked like he didn't want to know. In fact, Derek became oddly pale when he saw the title of some of the books. It reminded Jackson of the time he thought Derek was a dealer.

Nevertheless, Derek stood next to Stilinski, listening to him with patience he showed no one else. Jackson learned quickly that they shared this strong bond, build on mutual caring and the willingness to do whatever needed to be done to win against those much stronger than themselves.

Some days, when the plans are more about training regimes and not literal life or death situations, he even sees them joking with each other. Derek poking Stilinski's side whenever he made a bad joke, causing Stilinski to hide behind Boyd who apparently had no issues with serving as a shield, even when Stiles got a little (lot) clingy.

With the way they worked together like a well oiled machine, alpha and emissary constantly on the same wavelength, and how Stiles was the person that made Derek smile the most it was almost as if they were...boyfriends.

Huh, Jackson didn't think that Stilinski actually swung that way. From what Danny told him he thought that the sudden obsession with wanting to know if gay guys thought he was attractive was some strange way to climb the popularity ladder. Apparently, he wanted to know because of a potential boyfriend.

Well, whatever kept him away from drooling over Lydia all the time.


	4. Allison

Allison tried to calm her heart as the Hale pack entered the parking lot, lead by Derek with Stiles and Boyd not far behind him. The last time they tried to have a talk, it was very hostile on both sides and now they moved it into a semi public area where gunshots and growls would be very noticeable.

But even though the other meeting was a disaster it still opened her eyes to one important piece of information: her mother got bit trying to kill an innocent werewolf. And Allison clung to the only person willing to tell her what was going on, willing to help her put her grief and anger into killing those responsible. It just happens that those responsible turned out to be her mother and grandfather themselves.

Allison said things, did things, she now regrets. She allowed Gerard to manipulate her, use her to catch and torture people she knew to be innocent, laughing as electricity flew through them. She became a second Kate after she swore to herself that she'd never end up like that after seeing her dad's eyes as he pointed his gun at Kate.

She wanted to put the full blame onto the people around her, the people who kept the truth from her for her own "good", but she made her own choice. Gerard put power into her hands and she used it just as he wanted her too.

But mostly she was hurt that Scott didn't tell her the truth. She thought they'd finally gotten over the secret keeping, that they were finally equals in the supernatural world they lived in. Yet they always seemed to go right back to how things were that night in the school. When Scott lied to their faces and left off to deal with things on his own even though they were save together.

Apparently, Scott's respect for her as her own person didn't grow much in all this time. She found herself wishing that she shared with Scott what Stiles and Derek shared. Both of them willing to work together even while they didn't like each other. Because they always knew what was important. Working so close together so often only strengthened the bond they shared as they now stood together, united, ready to take anything on.

Which in this case was Allison and her dad.

He wasn't nearly as reluctant to follow her as when she worked with Gerard (another thing that should've given away the fact that she was turning into a monster, another way to which she wished she wasn't blind to). He helped her plan on how to approach the pack best. They had to stay for a while to at least clean up their mess. The last thing they needed was another hostile confrontation with the pack.

This time things went much better from the get go. Erica and Boyd didn't start growling as soon as they saw her, meaning that Stiles didn't have to hold them back while he calmed them down. The others also looked less likely to rip her throat out, so that was a plus. Lydia and Jackson seemed to fit into the pack better, their body language not as stiff as before. Scott was still giving her those looks, but she was better at resisting them now. Scott wasn't on her side, only her dad was.

Finally they reached the topic on what the Argents needed to do to be able to stay in peace. Judging by Stiles' grin it wasn't going to be all that pleasant. Derek made a sign for Stiles to speak.

“We have a common foe: Deucalion. Gerard turned him from an alpha searching for peace between hunters and supernatural into someone who calls himself 'Death, Destroyer of Worlds' these days,” Stiles said, the quotation marks very noticeable in his voice.

"You want our help in destroying the alpha pack," Chris said, more for Allison's benefit than anyone else's. She'd have to ask him for more information later when it wasn't seen as showing weakness.

Stiles nods. "Exactly, we could do it on our own, but working with you would significantly lower the chances of someone dying in the process. We'd both get rid of the biggest danger around. Plus, you'd get to pay off a big chunk of the favors you own us," Stiles said, the last line an obvious temptation used as bait. They were cleaning up after Gerard after all and killing off the monstrous pack he created would be a huge step in establishing the new Argent code.

Allison went over Stiles' words carefully. With the way he worded things, it made it sound like they already had a full plan with all the necessary calculations, but she had to make sure. "Sounds like you already have a plan," she finally said.

"We do. So are you in?" Derek asked.

"Yes, we're in," Allison said.

"Good," Stiles said with a grin that made her want to reconsider. Boyd slightly poked him and his face returned to something more neutral.

Derek ignored what went on behind him as if he had a lot of experience in doing so. Which he most likely did. "We'll be in contact in the next couple of days. It should give you enough time to get everything prepared on your end," Derek said before turning around and herding the pack back towards the exit. Stiles and Boyd waited for him to pass before following him once more.

Allison saw Stiles slip his hand into Boyd's. She hadn't noticed that Boyd's hands were trembling the whole time until they stilled at Stiles' touch. He wasted no time to intertwine their fingers, clearly not planning to let go of Stiles' hand anytime soon. Huh, here she thought Stiles and Derek would be leaving while holding hands. Maybe Stiles just started to hold hands with everyone like Lydia did.

She shook her head. She had more important stuff to worry about than the current relationship statuses in the pack. Like catching up on who the alpha pack was and maybe catch that hunter they've been after all week.


	5. Deucalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the violent chapter, if mentioned pulverized body parts and a relatively graphic description of a ripped off arm disturbs you, skip this one

Deucalion looked around what was left of his pack. It wasn't much and the little that was wasn't alive anymore.

Ennis lost the 1v2 versus Derek, the alpha's power enhanced with magic by his emissary. The twins were shot full with wolfs bane arrows and bullets, their fused form not made to maneuver quickly. Kali lost her head when she caught one of the betas sides with her claws, his girlfriend let out a scream that pulverized her head before she could even begin to gloat.

Morrell, the bitch, betrayed them, sealing them inside a mountain ash barrier on her way out, talking about how the balance would finally be restored. Not that she got far thought with Peter Hale of all people appearing behind her and holding her at claw point. On one hand he was surprised that she didn't attempt to free herself yet on the other hand, well, he simply didn't care that much about her right now.

How could he when he was lying on his back, one beta holding each limb, breaking bone whenever he so much as twitched. Even Scott was helping them after trying to gain his favor so he'd make him an alpha. Little shit.

With a groan Deucalion stopped fighting when he saw the alpha and his emissary approach. It were always the alpha couple that made the most trouble and they didn't even exchange mating bites yet. Not that it was hard to figure out that they were a pair with them reeking of each other the most, closely followed by the smell of the second. Maybe Derek just didn't bite him yet so he could rent him out to his second.

The pair stopped at his feet, looking down at him as he sneered back.

"Any last words?" Derek asked, showing of the red glow of his blood soaked claws.

“Take your bitch and go to hell,” he spat. His world exploded into pain as instead of just crushing the bone again, one of the betas, that Boyd kid that was the second in command, started ripping his arm right out of his socket. Not that he stopped there. Deucalion didn't hold back his screams as he felt his skin and muscle started to rip, his veins and tendons clinging on stubbornly. He smelled and felt his blood soaking into his shirt and jacket, making the layers stick to his widening injury painfully.

The pain stopped as sudden as it started. Deucalion's breathing was heavy. He could feel his wound trying to knit itself back together, only adding to the pain. Even with his alpha eyes it was hard to see, black spots filling his vision. Through his murky vision he could make out that the emissary was standing behind the second, touching his neck intimately. It almost looked like the second was trying to bury himself further into the touch, but he couldn't be sure as Derek grabbed his chin and made him look at the other alpha.

"It'll be a while until we get there. Don't wait up," Derek said and casually clawed Deucalion's throat out.

In his last moments he, who was the alpha of alphas, was forced to look at the mixture of boredom and disgust that was Derek's face. What a pathetic death.


	6. +1 Erica

Erica sighed as she took one of the grocery bags from Isaac. He always tried to make chores easier for Boyd, Stiles and her in some form of misplaced guilt of not helping them when they were kidnapped by Gerard. They let him go through with it most times, but in some cases he just took more than he could handle, like right now.

Stiles and Isaac were chatting about one thing or another, normally she'd join them, but after getting her ass handed to her by both Derek and Peter all day yesterday, she felt like sleeping for 48 hours. And that's after the 10 hours she slept from yesterday to today and her werewolf healing. She pitied Lydia who was next in line of getting basic defence training from Derek. Not for Stiles though. No, he and Peter would probably end up ditching training so Peter could show him the entrance to some shop for black magics or something.

After a way too long elevator ride they finally reached the door to the loft. Stiles, as the only person with one free hand, opened the door. Immediately the smell of food entered their noses. It reminded her strongly of the times when Stiles cooked something he learned from his mother. Next to her, Stiles stilled. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths as if memorizing the smell. Slowly he blinked his eyes open. Erica could see that they were slightly glassy. Without another word, he headed right for the kitchen.

Isaac and her shared a glace before they closed the door with strategic kicking. Erica stuck her tongue out at Lydia who smelled very amused by the whole thing on her way to the kitchen. She had no need for comments from the three couch hoggers. She ignored the fact that it only made Lydia smile wider. She heard the sounds of Derek cursing to himself as he was cleaning the bathroom after a rather memorable accident of Isaac falling into the river after getting distracted by Jackson powdering his nose yesterday. Honestly, she was surprised everything else was clean already. Though that might be because of Peter and his post murder clean up skills that he tried to hide behind his rich guy reading books in overpriced armchair facade. But Erica knew better, they all did.

When they reached the kitchen it was to the view of Stiles having put his bags down on one of the dozen counters before cuddling up to Boyd, pressed against him close enough that they almost appeared to be one. A small part of her, the part that still had that crush on Stiles, was hurt by the open display of affection. A much bigger part of her, the part that saw them grow closer and closer ever since Stiles helped them escape from the Argent basement even after getting kidnapped and beat up himself was happy for them.

They deserved to be happy. Hell according to Stiles they all deserved nice things and this was Boyd's and Stiles' very nice thing.

Isaac and her tried to unload the bags as quietly as possible, not wanting to ruin the unusually sappy moment. She smelled something like surprise from the couch, but it was gone before she could make out from who or about what it was. That was the moment when Stiles chose to stand on his toes to kiss Boyd on the cheek.

“I love you,” Stiles said into Boyd's skin. Boyd didn't say anything, from his body language she knew that he was preparing himself for something rather difficult and judging by the fact that he learned one of the Polish recipes that Stiles' mom left him she had a pretty good guess for what. He still turned his head so Stiles could reach his lips. When their lips parted Boyd said a sentence in what Erica assumed to be broken Polish. Stiles practically beamed at Boyd before he repeated what Boyd said, just that it sounded smoother, more practiced, coming from him.

"What?" Scott whispered. Erica turned around and saw that all 3 of the couch hoggers were surprised. Jackson's and Scott's jaws were hanging open while Lydia activated her laser focus. Erica raised an eyebrow (Derek was a good teacher in more than one field). Could it be that they didn't know? But how?

"Don't tell me you guys didn't notice before, they're all lovey dovey all the time," Isaac said before she could.

"But..he...Derek...what," Scott stuttered out.

"Derek had to help them get together because they're idiots who were pinning over each other and it was getting too much," Erica said. She thought she heard an offended outcry of "Hey!" but it was too muffled.

Lydia hummed. "Makes sense," she said, while watching them. Behind Erica, she could hear the kisses becoming a little wetter. And that sounded like a moan. Yup, definitely a moan. If Stiles wasn't already getting it, this would be the moment she'd tell him to get it.

“Don't contaminate the food!” Derek yelled from the bathroom. When Erica turned back around she could see that Stiles' face was as red as a tomato from here he tried to hide it in Boyd's shoulder. Boyd himself went back to ignoring everything but the pots in front of him. Too cute.

“That only happened once and it was all Peter's fault!” Stiles yelled back.

Peter didn't even try to hide his smirk as he turned the page.


End file.
